Crona's Book
by Dr.Lee
Summary: I'm just copy and pastying excerpts from my fic: BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Crona was beautiful / Death the Kid; Crona's best friend and soon to be more. / and Kid's eyes lit up/Kid touched Crona's shoulder / book called 'Coming out, Confessing and All the Things In Between' / hopefully without getting naked / Ragnarok himself would stepin MY FIRST SOUL EATER FIC PLEASE BENICE
1. Chapter 1

Crona was beautiful, the soft lavender hair swooping into neat locks at the base of his long elegant neck, and the thin strands stopping at a certain line just above his eyebrows except for one lock in his eyes that was often threatened to get cut by Death the Kid; Crona's best friend and soon to be more.

His shoulders, as round and pale as a woman's, were exposed in the summer heat due to a swimming trip, but he just stayed on the side in his sleeveless; claiming he couldn't swim. His long slender legs were drawn close to his chest under the umbrella so not to get a tan or sunburn.

While all the other Meisters and weapons were in the pool splashing and jumping around in the water; Ragnarok sprouted out of Crona's back and started hitting him. " Why aren't we swimming!? Are you trying to kill me, stupid? It's hot!" Ragnarok yelled, pumping his fists onto the strength less boy. Crona tried to mumble out apologies then decided he didn't know how to deal with it and just put his face into his hands. Ragnarok beat him for several more minutes before a cool voice came to his side.

"Hello Crona, I wanted to ask you something, could you give us a minute Ragnarok?" Death the Kid's polite voice asked, even though Crona knew he hated Ragnarok and would just as easily shoot him to shut him up.

Crona could feel Ragnarok's distaste, but his sudden glee when he asked, " Alright Deathy boy; for how many candies?" Kid sighed and pulled out three. Ragnarok, crazy for anything sweet took his prize and disappeared back inside Crona.

That's when Kid's smile returned, and Crona couldn't help but tilt his head in a little smile either.

" U-um what did you w-want to ask me Kid?" Crona asked, drawing his knees as close as they would go as he turned his body to his friend. The boy was staring at the pool and smiling, it was a square; so several levels of symmetry came into play. Crona thought he'd try to appeal to Kid by mentioning it.

" The pool sure is nice, huh? S-symmetrical." He said, and Kid's eyes lit up. He was always impressed when some one else noticed the symmetry in an item, and while everyone told him it was a problem; Crona quite enjoyed finding symmetrical things with Kid.

" Yes, it's quite nice, like you would be", Kid scooted closer to Crona, looked him in the face and batted his golden eyes. " That is if you'd let me cut that runaway lock of hair." Crona couldn't help but to laugh, and soon Death the Kid's seriousness melted away and he started laughing as well.

Kid touched Crona's shoulder and went back to the pool where he immediately started yelling at Liz and Patty for being out of sync when greeting his return.

Crona blushed a bit when he thought about how Kid never seemed to yell at him about how unsymmetrical h was; but lightly play with him. There was a problem Crona needed to face, but he couldn't out here in the open. He needed somewhere quiet and hopefully completely secluded.

The showers!

Crona stood and scuffled across the pool to the boy showers and found himself in a closet-like changing room where he propped his book between his knees and used a key chain flashlight to read in the dark.

It was a book called 'Coming out, Confessing and All the Things In Between!' a book that he'd been reading from the DWMA library since he started classes.

Crona had known immediately that he was like girls; tender, soft and boy-loving. He liked wearing dresses, it was how he was comfortable and the gentle but strong touches of the boys he was often lumped in with made him feel a happy buzzing; especially Death the Kid's touches.

The book told him that this was homosexuality, liking the same sex you were and it was called gay by most people.

Crona could easily pull up his dress and see what he had under there, but he couldn't tell Kid just as easily. So his first order of business was to tell Kid that they had the same parts without scaring him and hopefully without getting naked because he wouldn't know how to deal with that if he did.

Ragnarok heard these thoughts and grinned inside Crona. Before his human lost heart, he would humiliate him so bad in front of his love he'd be crying for any kind of solace, and that's when Ragnarok himself would step in. The giddy grinning continued through out Crona.


	2. The Plain Truth

_**It's been awhile my lovelies~ Sorry for the short chapter, but it was either this or nothing. I **__**will**__** continue this . . . but not too soon . . . I guess. But it will be continued. **_

Crona's gender didn't matter, or at least, that's what everyone told him when he wanted to talk about things like that. They told him that it didn't matter if he was a boy or girl, just so they wouldn't have to talk about the body parts that he hid under his dress. So they wouldn't have to give him awkward discussions about puberty and have to delve into his oddities. Question; why was a boy wearing a dress? Question; why wasn't a girl more openly feminine?

They didn't want to know, but Crona wanted to tell and know and ask questions about his body and mind.

In all seriousness, no embarrassed giggles or dirty jokes cracked- Crona had a penis. The male reproduction organ. Two X chromosomes and no breasts. He was whole-heartedly male and accepted it. He loved his body, even if he seemed embarrassed or uncomfortable; he felt like his body was his own for the most part.

He liked to wear dresses and liked to fantasize about boys, and that didn't make him feel bad. It made him feel different and a little scared of people finding out- he wouldn't be able to handle that- but he could handle it if only he knew.

Ragnarok knew, Crona was sure he knew, but noticed his black blood never mentioned it.

The verbal abuse wouldn't stop abruptly or anything when he was angry but he'd call him every name in the book and slow when he sounded like he was about to say 'queer' or 'fag' and switch it out for pansy or weakling.

Crona was sure Ragnarok knew what gender he was too, he didn't treat Crona like he stereotypically treated every other girl he came in contact with; he told Crona to grow and use more power while he would tell a girl to cook for him or clean up.

Back when Lady Medusa was still slightly trusted, and Crona hadn't lost his entire mind yet; she told him about feminine things. How she wanted a daughter, how she'd only buy him girly things and how he wasn't aloud to talk about girls.

In retrospect, Crona could have possibly turned out to be like all the other boys if Lady Medusa hadn't raised him. He had the possibility to like girls and enjoy wearing boy clothes and all the other things average boys do . . . but that felt like a lie, even thinking it felt odd and wrong. Crona couldn't imagine himself being a masculine boy or even thinking sexual feeling for a girl- it seemed as incorrect as telling a heterosexual to suddenly cross-dress and treat other boys as romantic interests.

Everything about that alternate world where Crona could have been a standard male seemed corrupt.

That's why Crona got the book. The book he was flipping in now, about love and friends and telling them the truth.

"Crona!" A girlish voice called outside of his cell door, his best girl friend Maka. A few other voices were heard, making the boy's heart beat with . When Maka had friends. It was usually the whole group; meaning he'd see his crush Death the Kid. Crona ran to his bed and stuffed the rather large book on homosexuality under his first mattress and tucked the sheets under the second one so no one would see the lump.

"Come in", he called back weakly, glimpsing himself in the mirror for a moment so he could fix his hair and straighten his dress.

The group piled in, and Crona smiled seeing Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and . . . Where was Kid?

_**Again- sorry for the shortness. Please continue reading my fanfiction**____** and read the others if you enjoy the fandoms or my writings. **_


End file.
